Fluido Vital
by CrissB
Summary: Todo lo que se necesita para vivir es el amor. -No sabes cuanto tiempo te espere.- Acaricio sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos.-Pero,quiero mantenerte vivo.- Te voy a dar vida, solo dejame hacerlo.- No puedes darle vida a un vampiro,Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN:** -Toma lo que quieras de mí- dije firmemente.

Ella sonrió.

-solo hay una cosa que puedo necesitar de ti, cariño- se acerco hasta mí sin borrar aquella maligna sonrisa.

Sakura era mi perdición y todo cuanto adoraba en esta superficial existencia.

Era mi vida y muerte.

Moriría por la mujer que estaba frente a mí.

Aquella de sonrisa enloquecedora y de belleza exquisita.

Llegó en un segundo hasta mí. Acto seguido acaricio mi cuello.

Sus dientes, lo último que sentí.

**PAREJA:** sasusaku

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: **Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

_CAPITULO UNO:_

_"Negligencia"_

Así que ella era la alumna nueva, Sakura Haruno, la estudiante de intercambio. Pero las descripciones de la nueva alumna de mi clase habían quedado cortas.

Era el ser mas bello que hubiera visto en mi vida.

La perfección materializada.

-Hola- hablo con voz alta.

Todo el aula se vio inundada con su voz cantarina, que parecían campañillas o el canto de un gorrión.

-ve a tu asiento- dijo por fin el maestro, que también quedo petrificado, ante la visión perfecta que daba aquella pelirosa.

Camino en silencio hasta la carpeta vacía.

Justo delante de mí.

Estaba frente a mí, hasta la _eternidad_.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, exactamente, desde la incorporación de Sakura Haruno a nuestra clase. Una semana larga, de atmósfera turbadora.

Los ojos de la mayoría de alumnos se posaban sobre la mujer de ojos jade, piel nívea, cabellera rosa y cuerpo de infarto. No solo eran los hombres los que la observaban, las chicas no perdían oportunidad alguna de mirarla, pero aún así no se acercaban a ella; la envidia las carcomía, la pelirosa era hermosa y extremadamente inteligente.

Desafiaba a ley del equilibrio humano.

Era una excepción en la naturaleza.

Las miradas le seguían a donde quiera que fuese; al comedor, a los baños, a la salida, etc. Cualquier lugar que Sakura pisaba era el más concurrido.

Algunos chicos de la escuela se habían animado a hablarle, solo algunos, por que ella lograba perturbar a quien quiera que fuese, alumno o maestro; hombre o mujer. El caso era el mismo. Los chicos que buscaban entablar plática con Sakura terminaban siendo ignorados olímpicamente; no le parecía interesantes, a mi parecer.

Caso contrario ocurría a veces, ella era quien empezaba la conversación con alguien, como ocurrió en el caso de una niña pequeña, que estaba alejada del grupo de su clase y en el de Naruto, el dobe no lo pudo creer cuando ella rió, ante un comentario suyo en la clase de Historia, acto seguido, Sakura le sonrió y se ofreció a ayudarle con el tema. El dobe quedo absorto. Pero quedó rendido ante su encanto, como en el caso de aquella estudiante de primaria.

Sakura tenía un imán que atraía a las personas, que los endulzaba y encantaba; también una fuerza que los repelía. Y yo sentía todo eso por ella. Me enteré, gracias a Naruto, mi mejor amigo, que no paro en averiguar algo sobre Sakura, que tenía una hermana mayor.

La única que vivía con ella.

Una mujer de igual belleza y sensualidad, Ino, era su nombre; pero aquella rubia pertenecía a las ligas mayores y tenía una pareja.

Igual de inalcanzable que su hermana menor.

* * *

Hoy me levante temprano de la cama, teníamos clase de deporte a la primera hora; Naruto pasaría hoy por mí.

El dobe no llegó, me hizo esperar por nada, cuando ví el reloj ya eran las 7 de la mañana.

-maldición- gruñí.

Llegaría tarde a la escuela y el entrenador no me permitiría participar hoy en el juego.

Mataría a Naruto, ya pensaría en como hacerlo de camino a la escuela. Se me ocurría distintas maneras de hacerlo, pero, en fin, el dobe nunca dejaría de ser el dobe.

Llegué a el colegio, como era obvio el entrenador me pidió que me sentara en las tribunas del estadio a esperar el fin de la clase.

Gracias a la buena mente del director, las chicas practicaban al otro extremo de la escuela. Sería la única alma en aquel enorme bloque, apartado de mis compañeros y amigos.

Lo mejor seria observar el partido, buscaría a alguien que estuviera fallando para descargar mi furia; pretexto no me faltaba, era el capitán del equipo.

-hola- canto una suave voz a mi espalda.

La melodía me resultaba conocida, como olvidarla.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí?, es más, hablándome de la manera más tranquila posible. Yo era un desconocido, aunque seamos compañeros de clase, nunca habíamos hablado, ni siquiera murmurado un saludo.

-hola- contesté.

Traté de no sonar sorprendido, pero era difícil mantener fachada alguna frente a ella, aún más, cuando me examinaba con aquello extraños ojos jade; parecía tratar de leer mis facciones, ó... mi mente.

Debía dejar de pensar idioteces.

Tomó asiento junto a mí y pude sentir como su aroma inundaba mis pulmones y hacía hervir mi sangre. Si ella estaba aquí, era posible que las demás mujeres de mi clase estuvieran camino al estadio.

Fruncí el seño.

-las chicas no deberían andar por aquí- musite con cierto malestar en mi voz.

-¡oh!- exclamó- no hago deporte, así que vine a ver el fútbol. El resto de las chicas no vendrá- finalizo, respondiendo a la pregunta formulada silenciosamente en mi mente.

-¿el fútbol?- o a los chicos, pensé.

Pero la idea fue descartada de inmediato.

Formo una sonrisa torcida.

-me agrada el fútbol- replico- me fascina la forma obstinada en la que los jugadores persiguen la pelota y tratan de apoderarse de ella. Todos corren, en equipos; solo hay un equipo ganador, pero solo un miembro del mismo se lleva la gloria, una única persona.

Hasta el momento en el que termino de hablar, me di cuenta que había retenido el aire desde que inició su respuesta. No pude evitar mirarla.

Era perfecta. Callada o no.

-interesante- respondí, luego de unos segundos-no se ven a muchas chicas que vengan a observar el juego, la mayoría solo se acerca por...-

Ver a los jugadores- me interrumpió- lo sé. En los baños no se habla de otra cosa que de los futbolistas de la escuela, en especial de ti y de naruto; el resto son solo segundo plano.

-déjame decirte, que pareces una excepción al resto de las muchachas- manifesté en susurros.

Sakura bufó y formo una media sonrisa.

-al parecer te parezco una excepción en todo.

La mire intrigado, es como si de verdad pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Una extraña corriente recorrió mi nuca.

Debo dejar de leer textos de fantasías, si no, terminare como uno de los personajes.

-parece- repliqué.

Sakura soltó una risotada, que más se asemejo a una suave melodía. Solo la había escuchado reír una vez, en la que ya mencioné y fue por que el dobe de verdad estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-eres más divertido de lo que imagine, sasuke. Hay veces en la que resulta favorable mezclarse con alguien como tú.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que sus palabras iban cargadas de sarcasmo.

Utilizaba una entonación especial para algunas palabras, como cuando pronunció: "gloria" ó "gente como tú". Era extraño, pero lograba encantarte.

-debo irme- dijo cuando el partido había culminado y mis compañeros venían hacia nosotros. Se puso de pie y murmuro un suave adiós.

Me quede sentado, observándola alejarse, poco a poco, con la elegancia propia de ella.

Tenía la sensación de que esto no terminaría pronto.

* * *

Estaba saliendo tarde de la escuela. El entrenador me había pedido que fuera a su oficina para arreglar unas cosas; el campeonato estatal se acercaba, y nuestro equipo participaría de él. No preste ni la más mínima atención a lo que Kiminaru-sensei decía. Mi mente se hallaba sumergida en la conversación con Sakura.

Bendita plática. El dobe no me dejo en paz hasta que le contara todo, con lujo de detalles de lo que hablamos, me había estado observando desde el campo y no podía oír nada a tal distancia.

-_quizá le gustas, teme- me había dicho el dobe._

Hump, eso no importaba. Solo sería la envidia del resto de alumnos y aún más, de la gente que la había visto en la calle.

-te puedes ir- dijo por fin el entrenador, y en ese momento baje de la nebulosa a tierra firme- asegúrate de llegar puntual al entrenamiento.

-así será- respondí.

Me encaminé a la salida. A estas horas no había ningún alumno en la escuela, solo los conserjes y el personal administrativo.

Pero al llegar al último pasillo, pude divisar una sombra. Era una mujer, una alumna, por que aún llevaba el uniforma. Aquella chica era algo menuda, pero sus curvas se dejaban notar aun en la oscuridad, pero lo que más resaltaba, era su cabellera rosa, amarrada en una coleta.

¿Qué hacía Sakura a esta hora en la escuela?

Aceleré el ritmo de mis pasos. Cuando estuve a unos 5 metros de ella, volteó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

Sentí que era el motivo de su espera.

Pare en seco cuando estuve frente a ella, que solo agrando su sonrisa y me miró por unos instantes.

-al fin llegas- me susurró, acercándose a mí- daremos una _vuelta_- concluyó

* * *

N. de la A.

Hola, soy nueva en esta pagina y vengo con este FF. Espero que sea de su agrado y me den algunas recomendaciones, creo que falta algo. Tengo una cuenta en otra web, pero decidí subir mi FF tambien aquí.

Un saludo


	2. Chapter 2

"FLUIDO VITAL"

RESUMEN: -Toma lo que quieras de mí- dije firmemente.  
Ella sonrió.  
-solo hay una cosa que puedo necesitar de ti, cariño- se acerco hasta mí sin borrar aquella maligna sonrisa.  
Sakura era mi perdición y todo cuanto adoraba en esta superficial existencia.  
Era mi vida y muerte.  
Moriría por la mujer que estaba frente a mí.  
Aquella de sonrisa enloquecedora y de belleza exquisita.  
Llegó en un segundo hasta mí. Acto seguido acaricio mi cuello.  
Sus dientes, lo último que sentí.

PAREJA: sasusaku

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este universo alterno es solo mío.

Capitulo Dos:  
"Infame"

Esto no parecía una "vuelta", yo diría, una cita no expresada.

Subimos a su auto, un flamante BMW, descapotable, plateado. Me pregunto, ¿en que momento lo trajo hasta aquí?; ella venía a la escuela como todos, en autobús.

-sube- me dijo- no te quedes mirándolo, lo vas a estropear.

-es muy...- no encontraba palabras para describirlo, tenía un parecido con la propietaria.

-me imagino que te parece- sonrió y luego me lanzó las llaves- la noche es joven.

Tomó el lugar del copiloto; hoy manejaría yo y eso por un lado me hacía sentir bien.

-es muy esplendoroso- completé al fin mi oración- se parece a ti.

-es un regalo- mencionó, ignorando mis últimas palabras- me hubiera gustado más en rojo.

Creo saber como obtuvo ese regalo. Sakura era muy bella. Con su mirada lograba engatusarte y probablemente persuadirte de muchas cosas; no le resultaría difícil lograr, que un viejo rico le hiciera un regalo de tal magnitud.

-dobla en la esquina- ordenó.

Señalo una casa y yo me detuve allí. Sin aviso bajo del auto y yo la seguí. Sacó unas llaves de su mochila y abrió la puerta principal, no supe si entrar, hasta que me miró con una ceja levantada. Entre.

La sala de estar estaba inundada de su aroma, cada parte de mí lo recocía.

-toma asiento. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¿no está nadie en casa?- pregunte.

-Mi hermana salió, me imagino que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. No me has contestado.

-Cualquier cosa- repliqué.

-nunca dejes algo a mi elección. Podría darte veneno.

Me estremecí, no por el comentario, si no, por la manera en que lo dijo.

La sangre se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza y ese solo momento basto para que sufriera una erección.

Maldición.

-¿tequila?- pregunto.

-¿planeas embriagarme?

-prefiero que estés consiente- respondió.

Otro maldito cosquilleo.

Recibí el vaso que me ofreció y ella tomó asiento frente a mí, cruzando las piernas.

Tenía que controlarme ante aquella visión.

Mis barreras quedaron despedazadas, cuando llevó el limón a la boca y lamió unas gotas que quedaron en sus labios.

Sonrió sensualmente.

Se puso de pie y ahora se sentó a mi lado.

-eres muy disciplinado- susurró.

Sus labios fríos atraparon los míos. Podría arder ante el contacto, estaba haciéndolo por dentro.

Mis manos atraparon su cintura y las suyas desabotonaron mi camisa. Sus manos eran más frías que sus labios, pero eso no me importo, yo estaba lo suficientemente por los dos.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello y fuimos tomando una posición exacta, ella estaba encima mió. Yo acariciaba sus largas piernas y muslos, mientras ella hacía su trabajo. Cuando llegó hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y lamió, en mi garganta se produjo un gemido ahogado.

Alzo su rostro y pude ver su sonrisa triunfal.

Ahora yo tomaría el control. Deslice mis manos hasta los botones de su blusa y realicé lo que ella hizo con mi camisa, mientras Sakura acariciaba mis pectorales y jugaba con mi lengua.

Sus pechos eran blancos y suaves, pero me causaba cierta dificultad nuestra posición. Sakura pareció darse cuenta y levantó un poco su cuerpo, de manera que sus piernas apresaran mis caderas y yo pudiera acariciarlas un poco más, mientras besaba sus pechos y ella mis orejas, excitándome aun más.

De un momento a otro se separó de mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-el espacio es muy corto- volvió a susurrar.

Guió mis pasos hasta el segundo piso, sin dejar de sostener mi mano. Llegamos al destino en un santiamén; tenía ganas de ella.

Entramos a su habitación, supuse. El tiempo no me alanzo para examinar el lugar, por que ella ya estaba encima mió, de la misma manera en la que estábamos en el mueble.

Volví a acariciar sus muslos, pero antes de que decidiera volver a besarla, ella se deshizo de mis caricias y deslizó su cuerpo hasta el cierre de mi pantalón. Bajo el cierre con los dientes y yo sentía que iba a tener un orgasmos, sin necesidad de penetrarla.

Se deshizo de mi bóxer de la misma manera y luego depositó un beso en mi falo.

-Sakura- gemí.

Mi respiración era entrecortada. Producto del éxtasis que la pelirosa me causaba.

Luego volvió a su posición inicial y empezó a sobar su vagina en mi miembro. Aún nos separaba sus bragas.

Había perdido la razón, mi excitación incremento, cuando sus movimientos fueron acompañados por sus manos, que acariciaban mi ya erectado miembro.

No se como me las arreglé para invertir los lugares, pero me puse encima de ella.

-no te tardes- me dijo.

Introduje dos de mis dedos en su cavidad, mientras mis labios besaban sus senos. Sakura solo quebró la espalda y soltó un gemido sordo.

Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que hacerla mía. Las imágenes que atormentaban mi mente desde que la conocí se concretarían.

La penetré y seguí el movimiento hasta que ya no pude más. Me ví frustrado al no lograr que Sakura gimiera mi nombre, como yo hice con el suyo tantas veces.

Cada vez que sus manos se enredaban con mi cabello, sentía que tocaba el cielo. Nunca me había pasado eso, con ninguna mujer, en ninguna cama.

Terminamos.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió en dirección al baño. Pude contemplar su cuerpo desnudo y supe que no había nada más perfecto en el mundo que ella.

La necesitaba.

Más que al aire, al agua o el sol. Se había convertido en mi fuente de vida.

_Mi caja de Pandora, que ahora me daba vida y luego me daría muerte._

* * *

¿Por qué se portaba así conmigo?

Continué observándola.

Maldición.

-teme, ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Naruto en susurros.

-hump.

Después de todo, ella seguía ignorándome.

Una semana, una semana había pasado desde el paseo, que había dado con Sakura en su descapotable. Para ella, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegó a clases al día siguiente, totalmente normal, con esa mirada intrigante y su peculiar aura de sensualidad.

-teme- volvió a llamarme el dobe- Sakura-chan te esta mirando.

Por primera vez en esa maldita semana.

Dirigí la mirada hacía el otro extremo de la clase. Allí estaba sentada la pelirosa con una chica nueva, amiga de Sakura, creanlo. Dos días después de que me acostara con ella, Sakura llegó a la escuela, acompañada por una chica pelinegra, no sabría decir cual bella era, quizá tanto como su amiga. Solo andaban ellas dos, y algunas veces Sakura hablaba al dobe, claro, cuando yo no estaba con él.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó, en el momento en que se había aproximado hasta mí- Naruto- continuó, sonriéndole.

Ella era mía.

-¿Qué hay, Sakura-chan?

-Himeko me encargó que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo.

-Pero, Kurenai-sensei puede molestarse si se da cuenta que estoy de pie.

-Descuida, siéntate en mi lugar. Yo me quedo en el tuyo- como decirle que no a Sakura, si ya había intimidado al dobe.

-Claro.

-hola Sasuke- volvió a replicar- ¿te molesta mi compañía?- pregunto con fingida inocencia.

-no- conteste- solo me sorprende.

Yo era su muñeco.

Sonrió, era tan difícil evitar mirarla, aún más cuando estaba frente a mí.

Desvié la mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban el dobe y Himeko, que hablaban entretenidamente, en la misma postura que nosotros dos.

Varios alumnos de la clase nos miraban, a ambos, y al dobe.

Las dos parejas eran tan peculiares.

-¿disfrutaste de mi coche?- preguntó.

-es muy rápido.

-¿quieres volver a usarlo?

-¿quieres que volvamos a pasear?

-es muy malo contestar con una pregunta. Pero, si, quiero volver a pasear contigo, solo que de manera distinta.

Suspiré. Definitivamente era su muñeco.

-quiero que vengas conmigo al baile de primavera.

¿Eso era una pregunta?

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a otro?

Colocó las manos sobre la mesa y acercó su rostro contra el mío.

- Te quiero a ti.

-no lo creo, si fuera así, no me estuvieras evitando.

-algún día lo entenderás. Entrando al tema, no creo que vallas a ir con otra que no sea yo.

-no lo puedes asegurar.

-no me hagas reír. He visto como las miras cuando se te acercan, son un verdadero incordio para ti.

Tenía razón. Desde que se dio la noticia del baile de primavera, en el cual, las chicas eran las que invitaban a los chicos, las alumnas de la escuela no paraban en acosarme, ni de mandarme cartas. Eran días difíciles para mí y el dobe, lo mismo desde que cumplimos los 13.

-vale- dije- yo paso por ti.

-eres encantador. Antes de irme, ¿crees que hoy puedas ir a mi casa a ayudarme con matemáticas?

- vale- volví a replicar.  
-gracias.

Cuando Sakura se puso de pie, sentí que no quería que ella se marchara.

-se te olvido decirme a que hora.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-a las 7 estará bien- contesto, mirando la mano con la cual sujetaba una de las suyas, para evitar que se marchara.

La solté y deseé que el reloj tuviera pies.

* * *

-teme, ¿Qué te dijo Sakura-chan?-me preguntó Naruto al salir de la escuela, cuando estábamos cerca de mi casa.

-lo mismo que te dijo Himeko- contesté al dobe.

-entonces, iremos los cuatro, juntos.

-eso parece, dobe.

Doblamos la esquina hasta acercarnos más a mi casa.

-este momento será memorable, es la primera vez, que el gran Sasuke Uchiha-teme, irá a un baile de primavera.

-solo es un baile, dobe, además he ido a otros, es lo mismo.

-pero solo, bueno, con nosotros, y todo por orden tuya. Nunca he invitado a una chica al baile de fin de curso por tu culpa, teme.

Rodé los ojos.

-ya cállate, dobe- dije al fin, entrando a casa.

* * *

-creí que no vendrías, sa-su-ke- susurró Sakura en mi oreja al llegar a su casa.

-pues, aquí estoy.

-sabes, cambié de opinión. No quiero estudiar matemáticas hoy- enmarqué una ceja- hoy me apetece anatomía.

La tomé de la cintura y la llevé hasta la pared, colocando ambos brazos en medio de cuerpo, obstruyéndole la salida.

Hoy sería mía.

-son las palabras que estaba esperando- susurré en su oído.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, poco a poco, con desgana.

Algunos rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana de la habitación de Sakura. Logré abrir los párpados totalmente y contemplé por unos instantes a la mujer que estaba a mi lado, aquella con la que había compartido la noche anterior, descansaba aún con el cuerpo tapado hasta la altura de la cintura dejando su espalda descubierta.

Deposite un beso en su cuello.

-cierra la cortina, el sol me molesta- Ordeno.

Con la misma desgana que abrí los ojos, cerré las cortinas.

-¿dormiste bien?- pregunte.

-no pude dormir- sonrió- pero cuando estoy contigo, eso es normal.

-yo dormí bien- le aseguré.

-eso es bueno- jugueteó con unos de mis mechones rebeldes y no moleste, era imposible.

-Sakura, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Traté de que el tono mi voz, no mostrara lo que iba a pronunciar. Tenía que preguntarle el por que de sus cambios de ánimo, ya que no seguiría llevándome la intriga.

Ella arqueó la ceja derecha y volteó la mirada.

-yo no quiero hablar, prefiero seguir así y se lo que me vas a preguntar. La respuesta es, nunca lo sabrás.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el seño fruncido.

Siempre era lo mismo, no sabía que demonios pasaba con ella. Había veces en la que pensaba que yo le importaba, pero en otras no. Sakura había logrado lo que muy pocas había pasado conmigo, engatusarme.

Quizá, ahora el karma venía encima de mí. Me pisoteaba poco a poco y machacaba mi ya desgastado orgullo, que en estos momentos esta por los suelos, y todo por la mujer que me había abandonado hace unos momentos.

Suspiré.

Si ella no quería hablar, bien, no voy a morir por eso. Jamás.

Busqué mis ropas y me vestí en un santiamén. No permanecería ni un segundo más en su casa, mucho menos en su habitación.

Los zapatos estaban, ambos, en distintas direcciones. Me recordaron a nosotros, que veníamos de distintos lados, pero resultamos unidos, no de la manera más ortodoxa, claro. Lo que nos mantenía unidos era la pasión, ¿o algo más me estaba acosando?

-espera-dijo de manera rápida- voy contigo.

Sakura ya estaba vestida. El polo de tiras plateadas le otorgaba un aura de divinidad, se veía esplendida y traté de no mirarla más.

-dijiste que no querías hablar- refunfuñe.

-pero quiero estar contigo. Hablar no es importante, no ahora y menos conmigo.

Bajamos las escaleras y pude notar la mueca tensa de su rostro. Parecía no estar cómoda ni en su propia casa. Tomó mi mano y me estremecí un poco ante el contacto, no me acostumbraría a esto, pero, no pude evitar mi sorpresa ante su acción y ella lo notó.

-descuida- susurró- no volverá a pasar si así lo deseas. Solo te pido un favor, gurda tu ego y mantén la boca cerrada. Vamos a la cocina.

Eso pareció más una orden que un pedido. En el piso inferior, se podían oír unos pequeños ruidos y siseos entrecortados. Alguien mantenía una plática no muy agradable con otra persona. Un hombre y una mujer, por lo que logré deducir.

-Ino, Sai-habló Sakura- ¿hay un problema?

Sus ojos mostraban suspicacia y molestia, yo me mordí el labio inferior.

Naruto tenía razón, la mujer que respondía al nombre de Ino era realmente hermosa. Su cabellera rubia iba amarrada a una coleta alta, ojos azul electrizante que se abrieron en par cuando me vieron; era parecida a su hermana, no en los rasgos, si no, en la piel pálida, la belleza repulsiva y las dimensiones de su escultural cuerpo. Al costado de Ino, estaba un pelinegro, igual de pálido y de ojos negros afilados; era alto.

No apartaban la vista de mí y Sakura apretó mi mano, aún más. Tal vez fue una mala idea haberme quedado, pero su hermana no estaba molesta, el molesto era su acompañante. Sai me miro con mala cara y yo hice lo mismo, cuando de soltó del agarre de la rubia y dio un paso en mi dirección, Sakura emitió un sonido que no identifiqué.

-Vamos a hablar- dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Sai- quédate con Ino.

No la detuve, no quería buscarle más problemas, pero si las cosas se ponían feas, intervendría. Se fue alejando poco a poco y no volteó a mirarme. Ella no tenía miedo ante un posible regaño.

Ino no dejaba de mirarme, me mordí la lengua, recordando lo que me dijo sakura.

-¿eres el novio de mi hermana?- pregunto de la nada, con el seño fruncido.

¿Qué responder?

¿Qué era yo de Sakura?

Su novio, amigo, amante ¿Qué rayos?

-salimos-respondí

-ya veo, ¿los han visto juntos?- no me agradó la manera en que lo pregunto- ¿la gente sabe que ambos salen?- inquirió.

-no- su rostro pareció volverse sereno.

Quedamos en silencio y yo no me interese por romperlo. Solo me pregunto que demonios le estaría diciendo ese chico a Sakura. Parecía realmente molesto.

A los cinco minutos de su ida, volvieron. No escuche ni un regañadientes por parte de ninguno, pero, tampoco había oído nada de la conversación que sostuvieron. Sakura estaba calmada, incluso me sonrió un poco, aunque yo no me inmute, era demasiado falsa, seguí recostado en el repostero.

-hora de irse, Sasuke- dijo la recién llegada. Sai gruño y ella le fulmino con la mirada- tienes que explicar tu ausencia.

-y que todos vean que estas vivo- habló con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

Hice caso omiso a lo que dijo, pero si lo volvía a ver, le patearía la cara. Sakura tomó mi mano, de nuevo y me acompaño a la salida, ante la atenta mirada de su familia, que en ningún momento nos dejo de observar.

-¿todo está bien?- pregunté, al notar la tensión de la habitación.

-si, yo no les importo, solo se cuidan a ellos mismos- no comprendí lo que dijo que asentí- te veo en la escuela.

-Allí estaré- contesté.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mis labios. Era un beso diferente a los otros, no había pasión, solo ternura y no me importó lo frió que estuvieran, correspondí a su gesto inesperado, tomando su pequeña cintura entre mis manos. Ella se separó de mí y me sonrió tiernamente, creo que con sinceridad, por primera vez en todo el lapso de conocernos. Devolví la sonrisa y bese su frente.

Ella cerró la puerta cuando salí de la casa, en donde había dejado mi orgullo.

Me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba y lo inevitable, lo que sentía por Sakura Haruno y todo lo que implicaba.

Estaba enamorado.

La amaba con locura.

* * *

N. de la A.

Hola!!!

Al fin coloco la continuacion.... no esta tan buena pero que le voy a hacer xD y lemon es muy malo, soy malisima para eso. Un saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

"FLUIDO VITAL"

RESUMEN: -Toma lo que quieras de mí- dije firmemente.  
Ella sonrió.  
-solo hay una cosa que puedo necesitar de ti, cariño- se acerco hasta mí sin borrar aquella maligna sonrisa.  
Sakura era mi perdición y todo cuanto adoraba en esta superficial existencia.  
Era mi vida y muerte.  
Moriría por la mujer que estaba frente a mí.  
Aquella de sonrisa enloquecedora y de belleza exquisita.  
Llegó en un segundo hasta mí. Acto seguido acaricio mi cuello.  
Sus dientes, lo último que sentí.

PAREJA: sasusaku

Disclaimer/Declaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-san, pero este mundo alterno es solo mío.

------------

Capitulo Cuatro:  
"Desesperacion"

La noche estaba volviéndose pesada-demasiado-. Parecía que las paredes azules de mi habitación querían aplastarme y segundo tras segundo se hacían más grandes. Estaba alucinado. Mi reloj marcaba ocho menos quince minutos y yo continuaba con mi necesidad de Sakura, volviéndome más dependiente de Sakura a cada suspiro.

Mañana era domingo, no había escuela hasta el lunes, así que no la vería. Todo esto me resultaba tedioso y exasperante por varios motivos. El primero, aún me faltaban 35 horas para el colegio. Segundo, no comprendía-para nada- la actitud de Sakura, que por unos momentos era arrogante y en otros el ser más maravilloso que yo hubiera conocido jamás, que conocería jamás. Tercero, mi más reciente conclusión me había dejado en la nebulosa y confundido.

La amaba, de eso estaba seguro pero solo la conocía muy poco, yo sabía que Sakura era mucho más que belleza e inteligencia, era perfecta; no lo dudaba. Estar con ella era una nueva experiencia, algo completamente distinto a otras situaciones y afectos. El cosquilleo en mi estomago se hacía más insoportable- si eso se podía- al recordar "algunos" momentos con ella. Pero ese no era el asunto, lo importante era que había desarrollado una adicción hacia Sakura y a todo lo que ella representaba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sasuke-teme- maldición, pensé- oi, levántate- grito, zarandeándome, el dueño de esa irritante voz- aún es temprano.

Abrí los ojos con pesar y pude ver mi almohada de rayas. La cabeza me daba vueltas, producto del inesperado movimiento. Me había quedado dormido sin ni siquiera ponerme la ropa de dormir, todavía llevaba puesta la camisa manga larga a cuadros azules de esta tarde, el jean azul oscuro y las zapatillas negras. Abrí la boca con pereza y solo atine a hundir-más- mi cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?- pregunte. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Dos horas, a mi me parecieron solo 5 minutos. Mataría al dobe, había intentado dormir desde la tarde y el arruino mi descanso.

-no me llamaste, así que vine a buscarte para ir a la casa de Karin.

-¿Qué pasa con Karin?- quise saber, irritado.

-hoy dará una fiesta como antesala al baile de primavera- informo, el dobe. Solo logre captar las palabras "fiesta" y "primavera", mitad de mi cuerpo seguía bajo el efecto de Morfeo. Debo admitirlo, Uchiha Sasuke es muy dormilón.

-el baile es en tres días, dobe.

-levántate de esa cama, ni siquiera me prestas atención, teme. Te estoy explicando que es una fiesta APARTE. Parece que tuvieras resaca.

-y tu un energúmeno. ¡Que se pudran todos con esa fiesta!

-teme, debemos ir. QUIERO ir.

-ve solo, dobe- conteste, sin levantar el rostro.

-¡no me puedes hacer esto, Sasuke Uchiha! Los chicos nos están esperando abajo. Mira, ¡levanta la cara hombre!- ¿creen que obedecí?- TODOS queremos ir, las fiestas de Karin son buenas y sobra lo que a nosotros nos gusta.

-¿acaso NUNCA has ido a una fiesta? Solo es una más.

-teme…. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¿Con manzanas u ogritos?

-déjame dormir- murmure, tirándole la almohada más próxima a donde quiera que le cayese.

-bueno, entonces si veo a Sakura-chan, le diré que preferiste quedarte en tu casa durmiendo que salir a bailar con ella- que bajo había caído el dobe. Sentía vergüenza ajena.

Tome asiento en un costado de mi cama, el dobe seguía parado en una esquina y los ojos le brillaban. Yo recordaba esa mirada, era la misma que ponía cuando pretendía sacarme algo o chantajearme de la manera más infame.

-¡ufff! Eres insoportable- gruñí, dirigiéndome al baño a lavarme la cara.

-apúrate teme, el que seas un niño bonito no quiere decir que nosotros te vamos a esperar toda la santa noche, príncipe azul.

El golpe seco no se dio a esperar, Naruto sabía que odiaba ese estúpido apodo que me dieron unas niñas en la primaria.

-¡teme! Eres un ogro sin sentido del humor.

-metete el sentido del humor por donde te entre- grite, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, con Naruto frente a ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-sasuke-kun- chillo, alguien cuando llegamos a la "fiesta". El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, cualquiera pensaría que cambiaron la fecha para el baile de primavera por tanta concurrencia.

Las luces multicolores me daban, de vez en cuando, en la cara y eso no me gustaba. Varias parejas estaban en lo que parecía la pista de baile acondicionada para la ocasión. Ahora que recordaba, yo ya había estado varias veces aquí. La casa de Karin, la mujer que estos momentos se había colgado como mono raquítico de mi cuello.

-suéltame quieres- escupí.

-¿Por qué tan molesto, Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Karin.

-es por que su chica no ha venido- contesto, Kiba- eso le pone de mal humor.

Suspire. Debía controlarme de vez en cuando para no matar a ese chico perro.

-¿Quién?- volvió a preguntar ella.

-eso no te importa, zorra- contesto Suigetsu.

-no me llames así, dientes de tiburón.

-se refieren a Sakura Haruno- dijo alguien. Busque con ala mirada a la dueña de las palabras y descubrí que provenían de una de las acompañantes de Karin, una chica algo menuda, de cabellos azules.

-¿la pelo de chicle?- chillo Karin.

Tu abuela

-celosa, Karin- molesto Sui- tienes competencia.

Sakura no era competencia para Karin, ella no era competencia para nadie, por la simple y sencilla razón que yo jamás me fijaría en el grupo que andaba acosándome y por que Sakura era especial, ella no tenía competencia alguna.

-esa chica es rara- cizaño la pelirroja.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte.

-¿nuca la has visto bien, Sasuke-kun? Primero esta ese cabello horroroso que tiene- la fulmine con la mirada, pero a ella pareció no importarte. A Karin le encantaba hablar mal del resto- Segundo, no habla con nadie. Tercero, solo anda con esa chica, que es otro espécimen, claro. Una vez las vi en el baño hablaban de una manera rara, parecía otro idioma, pero pronunciaban las palabras con mucha prisa, claro, ellas creen que yo no me di cuenta.

-A mi me parece que tu eres lo demasiado idiota como para no entender nada- dijo Sui.

Naruto no disimulaba la diversión, pero a mi me intrigaba todo lo referente a Sakura y si sabia disimularlo. Karin seguía parloteando mil cosas más sobre Sakura, pero no le preste atención, solo quería irme de ese lugar.

-recuerdas aquella vez que apareció de la nada en la cafetería- la compañera de Karin asintió- parece que se hubiera esfumado de un lugar a otro- Naruto y Sui voltearon los ojos- nuca come nada, creo que anoréxica.

Nunca comía nada. Karin tenía razón, en todo el tiempo que Sakura llevaba en la escuela, siempre recibía el almuerzo pero no se llevaba nada a la boca, ni agua.

-yaya Karina, deja la paranoia para después. Nosotros nos vamos- la jodio Sui- te quedaras con tus ganas esta noche.

Avanzamos hacia el centro de la casa, alejados del grupo de Karin. Tal vez ella no era la única que considerara a Sakura rara, mucha gente lo hacia, se notaba en sus miradas, pero mas allá de eso estaba la admiración que sentían hacia ella.

-Karin esta celosa- intervino el dobe- dice todo eso por que Sakura-chan es mejor que ella.

Mucho mejor.

Diez de la noche.

El día del tan esperado baile había llegado. Hice el nudo de mi corbata lo más rápido que pude y me la acomode. Mi traje negro estaba listo, yo estaba listo para ir a ver a Sakura, por que ella me había buscado para recordarme nuestro acuerdo.

Mi rostro se veía agotado y lo estaba. Mire por ultima vez mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación y cogí las llaves de mi auto de mi mesa de noche. Baje las escaleras en un santiamén y me despedí de mi madre, ella me bezo la frente, como lo hacia siempre que salía de casa.

Conduje hasta la casa del dobe, que me esperaba en la puerta de su casa.

-Teme, dijiste que estarías aquí a las diez en punto. Himeko-chan y Sakura-chan deben estar esperándonos- grito, cuando entro al auto.

Llegamos a la casa de Sakura en unos minutos. Ahí nos esperaban las dos chicas, pero no afuera, como el dobe, sino dentro de la casa.

-pasa- dijo Sai, cuando abrió la puerta- están adentro.

Ese tipo jamás me caería bien, sus palabras y su tono de hablar no me gustaban, parecía que rogaba en cada momento por que yo me fuera de sus vidas. Naruto y yo entramos, con dirección a la sala de estar. Himeko y Sakura estaban en el mueble más grande, junto a Ino, mirando un programa de televisión sobre Historia. La cabeza de Sakura estaba recostada en el regazo de Ino, que parecía no querer apartar la vista de la TV, mucho menos mirarme a la cara.

-Naruto, Sasuke- saludo la pelinegra, dándonos una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura se levanto del regazo de su hermana mayor y camino hasta mí. Llevaba puesto un vestido verde oscuro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Al estar junto a mi tomo mi mano, aquel contacto produjo en mí la misma reacción que la primera vez: sobresalto.

-Himeko-chan, Sakura-chan- saludo efusivamente el dobe- ¡wau!... Se ven…bien- y no mentía.

Himeko también se veía bien, pero, nada se comparaba con Sakura, ella se veía encantadora. La pelinegra llevaba puesto un vestido oro viejo, parecía una cascada de oro en su cuerpo. Ino continuaba ignorando nuestra presencia. Himeko llego junto a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pude notar el sonrojo en el rostro de mi hiperactivo mejor amigo.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto Sakura.

-si, vamos- conteste.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-veo que el grupo organizador se ha esmerado más este año- comento el dobe cuando llegamos a la fiesta.

El local estaba decorado con un estilo del siglo XVIII, lo sabía, por que había visto ese estilo en mis libros de Historia. Sakura sonrió a mi lado y se sujeto de mi brazo.

Candelabros adornaban las paredes doradas, pintadas para la ocasión, también habían instalado telas delgadas en el techo, no sabría explicarlo, pero parecían fantasmas al asecho. En el centro del local estaba instalada la pista de baile, bañada de luces multicolores dando vueltas por todo el perímetro. Varios chicos estaban bailando ya, pero nosotros nos acomodamos, primero, en una de las mesas redondas.

-eso creo, Naruto- dijo Himeko.

-Tsunade-baa-chan debe haber estado tomada para haber gastado tanto- bromeo Naruto.

Una risa interrumpió el comentario del dobe sobre Tsunade-sama. Mire hacia mi lado derecho, donde estaba sentada Sakura y vi que ella la persona que había producido tal sonido.

-¿Qué paso Sakura-chan?- pregunto el dobe.

-Nada, Naruto. Solo me acorde de un comentario anterior- respondió mi acompañante- Sasuke- la mire- ¿puedes traerme algo de beber?- me pidió.

-Claro, Sakura-chan- respondió por mí Naruto- ¿tú quieres algo, Himeko-chan?

-Algo de beber, también. Gracias.

El dobe y yo dejamos a las mujeres del grupo y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraban los aperitivos. Tomamos unas bebidas y algo de comer para el dobe, casi pone el grito en el cielo por que no había ramen de ningún tipo. Le tire un zape, por que era muy escandaloso. Mire hacia nuestra mesa y note como las dos amigas charlaban, Sakura parecía molesta y Himeko a la defensiva. Decidí apresurarme.

Atravesé el local velozmente, con el dobe pisándome los talones. No me gustaban los gestos de Sakura, parecía que quisiera darle una bofetada a su amiga. Llegue en unos instantes y pareció que el ambiente se había serenado.

-Naruto, quieres bailar conmigo, primero- dijo Sakura.

El dobe me miro, como pidiéndome permiso para bailar con Sakura. Eso me sorprendió, no el gesto de mi amigo, sino la decisión de Sakura. El dobe seguía parado junto a Himeko, a quien había dado su bebida.

-Etto.. Sakura-chan… yo.

-Por favor- insistió Sakura- Sasuke lo entenderá.

No me importaba, de eso no había duda. El dobe no es del tipo de chicos que se aprovechaban de que una muchacha le invitara a bailar. Mire a mi amigo como diciéndole: "ve con ella o te mato". Naruto tomo el brazo de Sakura y la llevo a la pista de baile, con Himeko y yo siguiéndolos. Empezamos a bailar, cada uno con su pareja y Sakura y el dobe reían, pero ella estaba rara.

-te vez bien, Sasuke. El negro te queda de maravilla- me dijo Himeko.

-tu también te vez bien Himeko- la pelinegra sonrió- ese vestido es muy bonito. Combina con el decorado.

-Gracias.

Continuamos bailando dos canciones más. Himeko era una bailarina muy bueno, se movía con todos los ritmos que ponían, desde country hasta las mezclas de DJ. De vez en cuando reíamos por unos comentarios suyos o algunos de Naruto.

-las chicas están rogando estar en mi lugar- me susurro, en la cuarta pieza- míralas- continuo, señalando una mesa en particular.

Allí había un grupo de chicas de 3º año, que me miraban raro. Reconocería esa mirada. Himeko rió mucho ante mi mueca de diversión, pero lo hizo mas cuando se fijo en una de ellas, que miraba a Naruto como embobada.

-Creo que Himeko quiere bailar con Naruto- interrumpió Sakura. Se veía magnifica bajo la luces parpadeantes multicolores- Además, quiero bailar contigo, Sasuke.

Himeko tomo el brazo de Naruto y empezó a bailar con él. Sakura me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Ella bailaba tan bien como su amiga y me costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo. Las parejas empezaron a abrazarse, cuando por la séptima pieza, sonó una balada. Sakura puso su mano en mi hombro, los tacones le facilitaron tal acto, por que ella era mas baja que yo. Mi mano se dirigió hacia su pequeña cintura y nuestros cuerpos se juntaron más.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la música y parecía un momento eterno. Sakura coloco su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo. Podía oler su cabello y sentía que la amaba con locura, que podía estar junto a ella por toda la eternidad sin importar nada. Sakura seria mi sol, agua y mi droga, solo ella podía llenarme como lo hacia, solo ella podía hacerme sentir como un niño.

Tome su mentón, sus ojos me observaron y suspire. Sus labios rojos se veían ligeramente hinchados y su rostro el mas bello que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Acerque su rostro mas a mi y me fui acercando, acortando cada milímetro de espacio que nos separaba; tenia necesidad de ella. Mis labios tocaron los suyos y sentí la miel adictiva que estos me proporcionaban. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda y las mías abrazaron más su cintura. Aquel beso parecía el primero, porque hiso vibrar a cada una de mis células más que cualquier otro.

Nos separamos unos momentos después y continuamos bailando, con gente mirándonos raro. Eso me molestaba.

-Quiero sentarme.

Tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, Himeko y el dobe también nos siguieron. Empezamos a hablar de mil y un cosas y el dobe hacia una que otra broma sobre nuestra niñez. Tenía sed así que traje más bebidas.

-cuidado, teme- de un momento a otro, la botella de Naruto callo al piso, mojándome los zapatos.

-eres un tonto, dobe- le reproche. Me puse en cuclillas para recoger los pedazos de vidrio roto, antes que alguien pudiera lastimarse, acompañado por el dobe.

-¡Mierda!- exclamé. Uno de los cristales se incrusto en mi dedo y provoco que sangrara, aunque en poca cantidad.

Todo paso muy rápido, cuando me levante los ojos de Sakura estaban fijos sobre mí y Himeko la había tomado de la mano. Mi amante abrió ligeramente los labios y dio un paso en mi dirección. Himeko intensifico el agarre se puso en medio de los dos. Un segundo después Sakura y Himeko se encontraban llegando a la salida posterior del local, la pelirosa era prácticamente arrastrada por su amiga. Deje a Naruto, quien trataba de entender lo sucedido y las seguí, lo más rápido que pude.

Abrí la puerta y las pude ver; se habían detenido. Sakura era sostenida por Himeko, quien le susurraba cosas inentendibles al oído. Sakura parecía no querer entender y yo permanecía escondido. Unos segundos después Himeko la soltó y ella se quedo quieta, luego, levanto el puño izquierdo, en el que parecía un intento de arremeter contra la pelinegra, pero el golpe fue desviado a la pared que estaba tras suyo. Ellas desaparecieron de la nada, se esfumaron en el aire.

Salí de mi escondite, luego que recordé que estaba oculto. Corrí hasta el lugar en donde habían estado paradas las dos mujeres. Mis ojos se abrieron- no se exactamente cuando- al ver la grieta que estaba en la pared, de la cual había caído un poco de cemento. Mil preguntas se formularon en mi mente.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿en que momento ellas habían desaparecido?

¿Qué eran?

Y mis teorías anteriores empezaron a emerger, aquellas que habían parecido absurdas cuando vi a Sakura por primera vez. Pero, ahora todo parecía poder ser cierto, ellas eran únicas: su belleza, inteligencia, rapidez, astucia, fuerza y todo lo que significaban. Todo esto parecía una historia de terror. Me obligue a no pensar en ello, pero era imposible.

Vampiros.

* * *

N. de la A.

¡Chicas! Las extrañe…

Al fin me hago presente, luego de tantos años de estar perdida, trayéndoles la conti xD. Al fin me quedo como yo quería, 2874 palabras, me parece que es el capitulo mas largo que escrito en este FF. La idea me estaba rondando hace un mes, pero ahora recién lo plasmo.

Mil disculpas, lo que paso es que mi computadora se malogro, mejor dicho la malogramos, esta bien desde hace dos semanas pero este fin he tenido tiempo para terminar el capitulo y como me tengo que turnar con mis hermanos, eso me come el tiempo disponible, por que mi mama no me quiere regalar un noteboock, dice que no me va a hacer un regalo de 700 dólares.

En fin chicas, disfruten del capitulo, llénenme de comentarios y muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes.


End file.
